


A night to remember

by Descoslay (Lovecraftianesque)



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Realization, Reunions, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovecraftianesque/pseuds/Descoslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story contains spoilers for the fifth game of the Professor Layton series. The friends have been reunited and sit down for dinner. I don't own any of the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night to remember

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know whether I should continue writing this, since I've already published it on another platform without getting any feedback.^^ So please feel free to leave a comment.

Randall had finally returned. The town still existed, and the four friends had been reunited: Angela tightly hugged the love of her life, still crying in disbelief, while Randall tried hard to breathe. Henry and Hershel smiled widely, and even Dalston couldn't hide his tears of happiness. After everyone had welcomed Randall, they went to the Reunion Inn to tell him about the past few years. While they were having dinner, Hershel thought about everything he had gotten to know about Henry.

He had to admit that he had thought terribly wrong about his fellow. He looked at him. Never before had he met anyone as loyal as Henry Ledore. And he was quite a sight, too. Hershel blushed. He had just lost Claire some years ago, and now he was sitting at this table, thinking about his old friend as an attractive man. Or should he rather not call him a friend? Back at the time Randall was missing, they hadn't really been friends. However, Hershel had always been quite fond of the young servant. Even now he was impressed by how intelligent and thoughtful Henry was and had always been.

He remembered one night in summer. _It had been very hot all day, and they had agreed to have a picnic. In fact, it had been so hot that the teenagers had taken off their shirts - except for Angela, of course. Hershel felt a sudden urge to look at Henry, and when he finally dared to, he blushed. Henry was a bit skinny, but he still had some slight muscles. His skin was tanned from working in the garden, and he looked a bit sweaty. The sweat on his skin made it glisten in the sun. Hershel blushed even harder when he realised that this was turning him on. He blamed it on the sun when Randall asked him why he suddenly looked like a tomato. They went home in the evening. Later that night, Hershel thought about that situation. He was merely 17 years old, and he knew that he was attracted to both men and women, but he had never been so aroused by just looking at someone. He realised that he really wanted Henry. He wanted to feel his lips and his hands. Hershel knew that Henry's hands had to be rough from doing all the housekeeping. He started to touch himself as he let his mind wander._

"And that's how our dear Hershel became an archaeology professor", Angela concluded. Hershel snapped out of his thoughts. He seemed irritated. As he looked up, he met several pairs of eyes staring at him as if waiting for an answer. "Y-yes, that's right", he stuttered. Randall grinned, "I think we should talk about archaeology some time. And Henry could join us, since he also has some knowledge about it." "Maybe." Henry blushed. He didn't like being the centre of attention. They finished eating in content silence. It was very late now. Since their number had increased, they all went to stay at the Ledore Mansion.

"Now, who's going to sleep where?", Randall asked. "Well, there are plenty of bedrooms, so noone has to stay at the Dromedary Hotel."


End file.
